


February 21, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed her injured preacher father near the roadside.





	February 21, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed her injured preacher father near the roadside before he revealed a territorial creature found him.

THE END


End file.
